Realize
by ForksRock
Summary: Eddie didn't feel right, he doesn't understand his feelings but he has to understand to stop Patricia from hurting herself.Sucking summary I know :P. A Peddie one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN HOA**

**Rated T for self harm.**

* * *

Eddie pecked his girlfriend's lips before he went off to his room. He and KT have been dating for three weeks now but for some reason he doesn't feel right. It's like he doesn't feel the spark but he doesn't understand his feelings just yet.

Patricia lied on her bed, quietly sobbing, she's been crying herself to sleep every night. As soon as she couldn't take anymore crying she went to the bathroom and sat on the floor. She took out a razor and started cutting her wrists. She's been doing this since she found out that her ex-boyfriend was already in a new relationship. Patricia changed. She was quieter, she hadn't been making fun of anyone, it seems like she's been avoiding everyone, and Eddie stopped calling her "Yacker" because she didn't talk much anymore. She's always wearing long sleeves to hide her scars. Nobody knows she did this not even her best friend, Joy Mercer. She let go of the razor, stared at her bloody scars for a moment and started crying again. She wanted to be his yacker again. She didn't think anything good about herself now, she felt like she was worthless. She's been missing out Sibuna meetings just so she can't see the people that brought her pain.

* * *

"Bye Trixie, are you sure you don't wanna come?" Joy asked as she was going out the door. It was a weekend everyone had plans but Patricia didn't want a part in any of them.

"No I'm fine here, bye!"Patricia said as she waved goodbye to her best friend.

Little did she know, that she was stuck with a certain American for the rest of the day.

Patricia tugged her plaid shirt down, covering her whole arm, as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey."Eddie said as she passed by the counter.

"Hey..."she murmured making her way to the fridge.

"So whatcha up to?"He asked following her to the kithcen, she just taught he was stating the obvious.

"Drinking water...duh.."She said sounding irritated.

A part of Eddie died inside, what happened to Yacker?

"I'm just trying to start a conversation here, you haven't had a 5 minute conversation with anyone for the past weeks."He snapped.

"I'm just...not into the whole socialize thing anymore."She said about to leave.

"Patricia wait-"Eddie was cut off by Patricia's sleeve going up only to reveal her scars.

"Patricia..."Eddie was speechless, Patricia yanked her arm off Eddie's hand and started to go upstairs.

"Patricia, why?"Eddie said grabbing Patricia by the arm.

"It's none of your business!"She said trying to get her arm loose but Eddie's grip just tightened.

"I'm not letting you leave until I know!"Eddie said tightening his grip, she tried to get loose but she couldn't.

"You better tell me."Eddie said concerned.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? It's because of you weasel! Because of you..."Patricia said with tears streaming down her face. Eddie, shocked, loosed his grip and Patricia got free and stormed to her room.

"Patricia wait!" Eddie screamed going in after her.

Patricia locked the door and curled up in her bed, letting her tears flow down her face.

"Patricia! Patricia!"Eddie said knocking on her door.

She didn't answer.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Patricia it's nearly supper."Trudy said placing plates on the table.

"I'll find her..."Joy volunteered.

A few minutes later Joy returned pushing Patricia down the stairs.

"I found her in our bedroom, hiding."Joy said entering the dining area.

"I wasn't hiding, I was hanging."Patricia murmured taking her seat.

The truth was Patricia was cutting again, she hated herself.

* * *

"So, where to next?"KT asked.

"How 'bout the movies."Eddie replied.

It was KT and Eddie's date at the town, they were walking on their way to the theater with their hand intertwined. But somehow Eddie didn't feel right. They passed a local record store that was playing some Sick Puppies songs. Eddie lost in reality, looked in the memories of him and his Yacker, he remembered how she loved that band, he remembered how she used to be, loud, carefree, and one heck of an attitude. Then it hit him, he still loved her, he misses her, that's why he wasn't feeling right with KT.

"Eddie?"KT asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What?" Eddie snapped from his thoughts.

"You okay?"She asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool"He lied.

"Okay...I'm gonna buy some snacks."KT said making her way to the snack station.

"Yeah okay, I'll just stay here."He said taking a seat.

Memories ran back through his mind. He missed seeing her smile, he remembered how he used to think that her smile brightens up his day, cheesy but true. The girl that he once called Yacker because she talks non-stop was now silent. The tough chick he met was now miserable.

"Eddie, are you sure you're okay?"KT said walking towards him. Eddie stood up and took a deep breath.

"KT listen, you're a great girl and all but-"

"You still have the feeling of love for Patricia?"She cut him off.

"Well, yeah."He said.

"It's okay, I understand."She said.

"Thanks."He let out a smile.

"Go get her tiger."She said as he ran back to the house.

* * *

Eddie entered Anubis House gasping for air. For his surprise nobody was home. He closed the door and entered the common room. He heard someone crying. He went up to the girl corridor and followed the sound. It wasn't much of a surprise for him but it came from a certain red-head's room.

"Yacker?"He said as he entered her room.

She missed that name.

"Go away Slimeball."She said facing away from him.

"No, listen we need to talk."He said taking a seat beside her on her bed.

"What? Aren't you suppose to be on your date."She scooted away from him.

"Well I sorta broke up with KT"He said rubbing his back.

"Why?"She asked finally facing him.

"Because I realized that she may be the girl from my dreams but you will always be the girl of my dreams."He said wiping her tears away.

"But I'm worthless, nothing-"

"If you can't see anything good about yourself the get a better mirror, look a little closer, stare a little longer, because you are my everything."Eddie said cutting her off.

"Thanks..."She said as her face turned red.

And from that moment their lips crashed together.

* * *

**A/N:Hi thanks for reading, it took me a couple of hours to write this but it was all worth it. Please RATE/REVIEW :3 **


End file.
